masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
Introduction Luna was a planetoid that was considered to be a moon of the planet Earth and was inhabited by over 50-million people. For much of Human history, Luna was referred to simply as "the Moon". This largely ceased in the era of interstellar travel, though many natives still used the archaic name. In Earth slang people who lived on the moon were called "Lunar schooners". Planetary Geography and Climate Luna has a solid iron-rich inner core with a radius of 240-kilometers and a fluid outer core primarily made of liquid iron with a radius of roughly 300-kilometers. Around the core is a partially molten boundary layer with a radius of about 500-kilometers. This structure is thought to have developed through the fractional crystallization of a global magma ocean shortly after Luna's formation 4.5 billion years ago. The planetoid is the second densest satellite in the Sol-system after Io. However, the inner core of Luna is small, with a radius of about 350-km or less; this is only ~20% the size of Luna, in contrast to the ~50% of most other terrestrial bodies. Its composition is not well constrained, but it is probably metallic iron alloyed with a small amount of sulphur and nickel; analyses of Luna's time-variable rotation indicate that it is at least partly molten. Luna has an atmosphere so tenuous as to be nearly vacuum. The surface pressure of this small mass is around 3 × 10−15 atm; it varies with the lunar day. Its sources include out-gassing and sputtering, the release of atoms from the bombardment of lunar soil by solar wind ions. History Luna was formed nearly 4.5-billion years ago, not long after the Earth, formed from the debris left over after a giant impact between Earth and a Mars-sized body. 50,000 years before modern Human civilization had begun, Luna served as a base for the Protheans who conducted genetic experiments with Earth's early life forms. Early Vulcan observers to Earth used Luna as a temporary base. In the early 1960s, United States. President John F. Kennedy made a speech, stating that a decision was made to transport Humans to Luna. The first manned Human landing took place in 1969 by Apollo 11, a NASA mission initiated by the Earth nation-state of the United States of America. The first man to walk on Luna was Neil Armstrong, who said "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." In the purges that followed the Eugenics Wars, many of the offspring of Khan Noonien Singh's augmented followers secretly resettled areas like Luna, Alaska, Mars, and the Sahara Reclamation Zone, where life was hard enough to ensure few people asked probing questions. By 2155, Luna was the location of several large mining facilities that supplied most of Earth's mineral needs. An early source of helium-3, Luna is now mined for materials used in space habitat construction. Two dozen major stations have been constructed at Earth's L4 and L5 Lagrange points, all from lunar resources. Armed Forces *United Earth Starfleet Society and Culture Outside the pressure domes of the Lunar colonies, the gravity was low and there was no air to breathe. The sun came up once a month. This event, known as the lunar morning, was a special occasion for people living on Luna. Provinces and Cities *Armstrong Lunar Colony *Copernicus City *Lunar One Colony *New Weimar *New Chicago *Oceanview *Tycho City Points of Interest *Armstrong Lunar Shipyard *Eagle Orbital Tether *Disneymoon *Collins Amphitheatre *Tranquility Base *Tranquility Park Category:Colonies Category:Planets Category:Geography Category:United Earth Category:Coalition Member World Category:United Earth Worlds